


Devil summoner: This wasn't in the rule books

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: During one of Jean's now regular heats she finds out from her demon, Yoshitsune that if she, Narumi and Yoshitsune mate she could have an accelerated pregnancy. Jean decides not to listen and finds out that her demon wasn't joking.
Relationships: Narumi/Jean (original female character)/Yoshitsune
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Narumi." Yoshitsune said and the detective sighed, wondering not for the first time why he could see the demon. "Did you notice something about Jean?" He added pointing his fingers towards me as I dug around in one of the boxes that Narumi and Raidou used to keep their files in.

"What's that, Yoshitsune?" Narumi asked, noting the way that I chewed my lower lip as I searched for one file which was proving harder than I first thought mostly due to how disorganized it was. When the demon tapped his nose with a tiny smirk Narumi fixed him with a raised eyebrow unsure until he decided to take a deep breath, mostly to humor the demon. Only to feel a strong and very sweet smell invade his nose and he bit back a groan, the scent all he could think about as he looked over at me as I fiddled with one of the files.

"Yeah thought you'd notice it. She's in heat again." Yoshitsune whispered, standing close to Narumi in time to catch the slight redness of his cheeks. "Heh she smells pretty good right?"

"Y...yeah it does but we can't. Not right here in the office and besides I doubt Jean wants to risk getting pregnant again." Narumi managed to gasp unaware that my ears had picked up every word and I nearly dropped the box in shock turning my head to catch both demon and human staring at me.

"Guys, what's going on?" I whispered setting down the box carefully as Narumi stepped over to me and as he stood over me he smiled. "You do realize I can hear every word you're saying right?" I pointed out and they nodded as I blinked at him Narumi kneeling beside me and I gasped as he nuzzled my throat.

"Babe, we were trying to be quiet." Narumi whispered kissing me before his lips brushed against my throat. "But you're in heat and it's all I can think about." He groaned, his arm draped around my back before he lifted me to my feet. I'd barely gotten my feet under me when he gently pinned me against the shelves his hands on my backside and as his lips traveled the back of my neck his hands squeezed my backside earning a gasp and then a series of groans as he gently rubbed between my thighs.

"Narumi and I can smell you, babe. It's so strong I can't think about anything else but wanting to mate with you until you cry my name." Yoshitsune agreed and Narumi smiled, tonguing my ear as the demon wandered over and I groaned as his hands slipped under my shirt his nails brushing my belly. "I'd love to breed you again but there's a problem."

"W...what kind of problem?" I managed to groan, Narumi's hands giving my backside another harder squeeze not that I wasn't fully aware of how badly my heat was affecting him too.

"Well your scent's so strong which means that there's a massive chance that it will speed up your pregnancy if we manage to breed you. Judging by how strong you smell it's pretty much a sure thing, babe." Yoshitsune groaned, licking at my left ear as his fingernails stroked my flat stomach. "That and you'd have a much bigger chance at having more offspring than the last pregnancies."

"Yoshitsune, you sure?" Narumi asked, managing to raise his head and Yoshitsune nodded as he watched me groaning. "Babe, maybe we should just leave you alone until this heat goes away on its own." He muttered only to feel my hand as I cupped his chin my tongue slipping into his open mouth and Narumi groaned as my tongue explored his mouth.

"Narumi, I think you just got Jean's answer." Yoshitsune chuckled once I broke off the kiss, panting hard and with a slight nod Narumi lifted me into his arms my demon following at our heels as Narumi carried me towards our bedroom.

Narumi barely made it to the bed we shared before he stripped me down to my underwear and as he kissed and licked at my bare belly Yoshitsune knelt behind me and I gasped as his fingers disappeared into my backside.

"Just breathe, babe." Yoshitsune whispered and when I began to groan tilting my head back he smiled at me. "Yeah that's right. You want to have that belly of yours get big again right?" He teased stroking me gently as Narumi kissed me hard, my groans muffled by his lips and his tongue. "So full of our babies you can't move right?"

As soon as Narumi's mouth released mine I groaned, Yoshitsune's fingers thrusting into me as Narumi leaned over me tonguing my navel. "You two sure you're going to be able to breed me again?" I whispered a teasing smile on my lips and Yoshitsune grinned, stroking me hard as his other hand reached down cupping my backside.

"Just you wait, Jean. When you're only a week along you'll definitely be showing." Yoshitsune agreed and I barely managed a weak laugh arching my back when he slid into me. For several seconds he rested his head on mine liking the way I panted and as Narumi leaned back watching with a slight smirk Yoshitsune began to move.

"Mmm I think someone likes that idea." Narumi chuckled unable to tear his eyes away as my demon mated with me my groans of pleasure getting louder as he cupped my backside, driving himself faster into me. "Jean, you want to get a big belly don't you? You love having two men breeding you." He teased his breathing quickening as my lips parted, a cry of pleasure ripped from my lips and Narumi groaned a little as I rested my head against Yoshitsune's chest pleased to hear his own grunt before he spilled into me.

I had barely even caught my breath when Narumi leaned over me and I blinked a faint smile on my lips as he brushed his lips along my throat. "You want to try too, Narumi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled, brushing his lips along mine before I groaned as his crouch brushed mine leaving me very aware at how badly he wanted to breed me.

"Jean, you'll be carrying my children in a week." Narumi promised sliding deep within me and when he started to thrust I draped my arms around his shoulders my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Let's see if you're about to get me pregnant in a week." I groaned as he mated with me and he snorted kissing me before he started to thrust harder timing each hip thrust in time with my gasp and as Yoshitsune watched with a smirk Narumi made love to me on our shared bed.

Early the next morning Narumi had just stepped out of the shower when he felt someone watching him and he looked up grabbing a towel in the process to find me standing there.

"Jean, you okay?" He asked noting the tiny smile on my lips as he dried himself with the towel though he'd barely managed to wrap it around his waist before I walked up to him and he blinked as I kissed the tip of his nose. "You're acting kind of strange....wait a minute." Narumi muttered taking a deep breath and as a familiar not to mention pleasant scent hit his nostrils my grin grew bigger. "Still in heat huh?"

"Yep. Guess it'll take a lot more lovemaking to get me pregnant." I replied, grabbing his towel and Narumi grinned at me as I pulled the towel free. "Want to try again?"

"Of course, Jean. I did make a promise I'd get that belly of yours nice and big with our babies." Narumi teased, draping his arm around my waist before he pulled me into his arms his lips found mine and as we kissed he reached down lifting one of my legs which I wrapped around his waist. Yoshitsune happened to walk past in time to catch us kissing and he snorted wandering in as Narumi pressed me back against the bath.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Yoshitsune commented and I lifted my head as Narumi ran his mouth down my neck. Taking a deep breath Yoshitsune grinned. "After all that you're not pregnant? Guess we'll just have to try again and again. As many times as it takes until that belly's nice and big.." He chuckled, stripping out of his armor and as Narumi kissed the base of my neck Yoshitsune stepped into view.

As my demon's hands slipped up my shirt his fingernails rubbing at my flat stomach Narumi's hands moved down to cup my backside and I groaned as he squeezed it. "Babe, we'll just have to breed you over and over until we're sure you're pregnant with our babies." Narumi added barely giving me time to prepare before he slid inside me and I groaned gripping his back as he started to thrust.

"Yeah you love that idea don't you?" He managed to grunt as he mated with me against the bath. Even as he spilled into me grunting Yoshitsune started to strip his pants off waiting somewhat impatiently until Narumi stepped back and then my demon kissed me his body claiming me and I groaned just as eager to let my demon breed me as well.

"That's it, babe. Gonna get you so big you won't be able to move. We'll need to take care of your every need while you wait until you have our offspring." Yoshitsune whispered, his lips moving down my throat and as he thrust he nipped at the base of my throat.

It had barely been a full week but I found myself standing in the bathroom and as I stood in front of the full-length mirror I tilted my head to one side.

"You know it's only been a week, babe." Yoshitsune chuckled and I snorted, tilting my head back enough to see the demon standing just behind me. "Still from this angle....there's a definite curve to that belly of yours."

"Do you really think so?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, grinning down at me. "I wasn't positive but I have noticed my shirt's a little tighter around my middle."

"That confirms it but I didn't think you would get bigger that fast, Jean." Yoshitsune commented and I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "Guess I was right about the faster pregnancy."

"So I've noticed, Yoshitsune." Narumi added, standing in the doorway and as he made his way towards us I noticed the smile he had. "I wonder how many you're going to have this time?"

"Much more than six I'm guessing if your belly's already sticking out like this." Yoshitsune agreed, nuzzling my neck before his hands moved further down and I hummed as he cupped my belly.

He wasn't kidding as another week passed and Yoshitsune chuckled as I tried for the third time that morning to pull my shirt down over my growing belly. Unable to resist he kissed the back of my neck distracting me for long enough to pull the shirt up and over my head tossing it to the side before he placed both hands on my stomach.

"Babe, you're not hiding that gorgeous body of yours are you?" He teased, nuzzling my neck when I sighed. "Come on. You know me and Narumi love how big you've gotten and in only two weeks."

"Yeah, Jean. You look beautiful no matter how big you get." Narumi agreed as he stepped into the room and I smiled at him when he walked in front of me. Yoshitsune wrapped his arms around mu neck and I grinned as Narumi pressed his palms against my belly, smiling a little himself.

"Even Narumi agrees." Yoshitsune commented chuckling when Narumi kissed my belly and as he started to brush his lips against my skin I tilted my head back sighing.

"Narumi, I don't know why you're so interested in me. I'm not in heat obviously." I commented and Narumi just shrugged too busy running his warm lips against my stomach.

"Babe, he likes the fact that he helped put those babies in your belly remember? Plus we both agreed that you're going to be bigger quicker this time." Yoshitsune commented grinning as Narumi kissed my navel before he rose to his feet.

"Yeah you're going to be huge by the time you have our babies." Narumi agreed and Yoshitsune smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my lips and I groaned as Yoshitsune's hands slid down to my backside.

"Bet we managed to breed a dozen babies in here." Yoshitsune muttered watching on with a smirk as Narumi kissed my throat his teeth nipping as Yoshitsune cupped my backside enjoying the tiny gasps I made. "Going to love watching this belly stretch to fit them all."

"Doubt I could fit that many." I managed to mumble and Yoshitsune just grinned down at me as Narumi reached under my skirt, sliding down my underpants and I barely had time to blink before his fingers slid into me. "N...Narumi." I groaned tilting my head and he and Yoshitsune chuckled as Narumi stroked me kissing me gently after I cried out.

"You were asking for it, babe." Yoshitsune commented as I sat on the couch and when I raised an eyebrow at him Narumi just grinned. "Babe, we're able to sense what you're feeling right now and you're definitely loving this. Comes with a fast pregnancy."

I realized just how right he was when after another week I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror wearing only my bra and underwear. As I looked down at myself Yoshitsune stepped into the room chuckling when I frowned at my belly. "Babe, I did warn you you'd start to look pregnant faster this time and there's your proof." He told me and I gave him a slight smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist, one hand ending up resting on my bigger stomach. "Gotta say you look like you're due with one baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn you look beautiful." Narumi commented, draping his arm around my waist as I checked out my reflection and I couldn't help smiling as he used his free hand to cup my belly. "Fourth week and you look even bigger this week, Jean. Twins I'd guess you're having." He added and Yoshitsune snorted as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me against his chest.

"More than just twins, Narumi. I mean look how big she is in less than a month. I'd say at least quads but I'm pretty sure it's a lot more." Yoshitsune corrected, grinning as Narumi rubbed my growing belly with one hand. "Like that idea don't you, babe?" He added as he stepped over kneeling in front of me before he rested his own hand on my stomach.

"Think it's more than five then?" Narumi asked, grinning as Yoshitsune gently rubbed my belly earning himself a sigh and as I started to hum a trait I'd picked up after the first of my pregnancies he smiled. "How about six? Or seven?" Narumi teased as Yoshitsune lightly kissed my belly and I tilted my head back as a warmth filled my stomach.

"Probably more like ten." Yoshitsune answered and I stared at him noting the faint smile on my demon's lips. "I might not be joking, babe. You already have a curve when you were a week along. Pretty sure you're going to get fatter than this."

I soon found he wasn't kidding when as the first month passed I found myself lying on my side in the bedroom that Narumi and I shared. Lying behind me Narumi brushed a kiss against my neck as one of his hands slowly rubbed my growing belly. "You're getting even bigger, Jean. Getting to the triplet size I'd say." He muttered as his fingers stroked my navel and I sighed, feeling his lips as they brushed my earlobe. "What do you think?"

"Mmm...feels like my belly just keeps growing." I mumbled and he chuckled as I turned my head enough to see him smiling at me. "Yeah I know I'm getting bigger everyday."

"Very big and round I've noticed." Yoshitsune commented, sitting beside me and I grinned as he pressed his open palm against my belly with a smirk. "Gotta be more than half a dozen in there but I still think it's eight." He added gentle as his hand moved over my growing stomach.

"At least six but the way it just keeps bulging out I'd say ypu're right." Narumi agreed, brushing his lips against my back of my neck. "How about you?"

"Didn't think I'd ever see my stomach fill out this quickly." I muttered arching my back as Narumi's hand wandered down towards my backside. As he started to rub slow circles around it I bit my lip suppressing a low moan and Yoshitsune grinned. Leaning over he slid my shirt up and as his lips brushed against my stomach Narumi slid his hand into my underwear.

"You're getting a little worked up aren't you?" Narumi commented his fingers brushing along my backside and I whined unable to work out why I was feeling so frustrated until he nuzzled my neck. "Hormones huh?" He teased and I sighed, brushing a kiss over Yoshitsune's lips as Narumi's fingers finally delved into me.

"They've been getting worse ever since this week. I can barely think clearly when you two are in the room and I can smell you. You're not the only one with better senses now." I explained, rolling my hips as Narumi started to gently stroke me.

"That's why you've been watching us so intently haven't you, babe?" Yoshitsune teased, his tonguing slipping into my mouth and as we kissed Narumi stroked me a little faster. As soon as we broke apart he grinned at me. "You know how badly I've wanted to pin you to that desk and mate with you since you scent's been getting stronger?" He whispered leaning back as he watched Narumi stroking me the detective grinned as I whined and groaned.

"Me too, Yoshitsune. She looks so perfect right now and it's taken a lot of willpower not to do what I wanted with our mate." Narumi agreed, his fingers sliding out of me and I tilted my head back my cheeks flushed as he kissed my throat. "Easy there, beautiful. I think Yoshitsune wants to enjoy you first." He whispered helping me sit on Yoshitsune's lap and I whined as Narumi rubbed his open palms along my belly.

"Yeah I don't think I can wait." Yoshitsune commented as he draped an arm around my waist and as he slid inside he kissed my ears. "That's better isn't it? Too bad I can't try and breed you again. We had a lot of fun filling this belly with as many of our babies as we could right?" He teased grunting as he started to thrust one hand gripping my backside.

"I enjoyed it." I managed to groan and he chuckled slowing his thrusts as Narumi smiled at me. As Yoshitsune moved his hips against mine Narumi leaned over giving my stomach as many kisses as he could before I groaned, seeing stars as my own climax hit. Even being a strong demon Yoshitsune could be very gentle and he held me rolling his hips until he came with a grunt resting his head on my shoulder as he let out a shaky breath.

"Much better." Yoshitsune finally said and I giggled kissing the demon on the tip of his nose before I turned my attention back to Narumi who helped me onto his lap next, giving me a slow kiss that sent a shiver down my spine. "Think you're up for another round?" He joked and I just gave both men a smirk gently rubbing my backside along Narumi's lap until he shuddered.

"Oh I'm definitely ready." I commented and Narumi smiled, kissing my throat and neck as he slid inside me. We emerged more than an hour later and as I struggled to pull my shirt down to hide my belly Narumi grinned, handing me my jacket over my third failed attempt to stretch the shirt.

"Don't know why you care so much. You know you look beautiful with a pregnant belly." Yoshitsune commented as I finished dressing in the bathroom and I just shrugged wondering if they could sense how uncomfortable I felt at people staring. "You didn't care until we went for a walk the other day and..." He trailed off when I blushed remembering how many odd stares I received.

"Babe, don't worry about it. We like the new, rounder you and besides if anyone makes fun of you we'll put a stop to it." Narumi agreed, giving the top of my head a kiss as he helped me button my jacket. "You're beautiful."

"Yeah what he said, Jean. You're our mate and we'll protect you and every single one of those babies in this belly." Yoshitsune added giving my stomach a gentle pat.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot of me when you two are so protective. Just feeling a little self-conscious." I replied and Narumi hugged me, Yoshitsune kneeling before he gave my jacket-covered belly a kiss. "Gonna need all the help I can get."

I was sure my stomach would start growing again but as the next few weeks passed it didn't increase in size and at first I was grateful. But after I reached what would be my second month of pregnancy I couldn't help staring down at myself, Narumi and Yoshitsune grinning as I stared at the mirror and back at myself.

"Already looking like you're pregnant with triplets but I doubt it's going to stop there." Narumi joked and I rolled my eyes as he rested his head on my shoulder his arms wrapping around my waist. "Not the only thing that's gotten bigger." He added as an afterthought and I raised an eyebrow at him until Yoshitsune sniggered. I stared down at myself trying to work out what they were talking about until it finally clicked and I rolled my eyes at the pair of them.

"Very funny you two." I grumbled a tiny smile on my lips when Narumi leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
